Voraorite
Voraorite is the sixteenth planet in the Serenth galaxy. Name * Pronunciation: vu-rey-ow-rIt * IPA: /væˌreɪoʊˈraɪt/ Seasons The seasons vary by hemisphere. * Northern Hemisphere: ** Spring: November, December and January ** Summer: February, March and April ** Autumn: May, June and July ** Winter: August, September and October * Southern Hemisphere: ** Spring: May, June and July ** Summer: August, September and October ** Autumn: November, December and January ** Winter: February, March and April Continents Voraorite has eleven continents, though two of them are artificial. Thus, there are nine natural continents. Four of the eleven continents are sky continents. Unlike the other inhabitable planets in the Serenth galaxy, Voraoritan continents are divided into nations. * Axroa is a natural continent that used to have seven nations. However, it now has three nations. ** Quirne consists of Einwär, Ireona, Nouram and Qurya. ** Xavios ** Zeroni * Beau'Czar is a natural continent with three nations. The first Voraoritan calendar was created on this planet, consisting of two hundred and fifty-five days in a year; however, modern Voraoritan calendars have far more days. The first Voraoritan car was also invented on this continent. ** Treito ** Unundenari ** Vernisio * Karjiu is a natural sky continent with four nations. ** Perayosi has a large brick wall that surrounds the borders, with brick-firing cannons. ** We'izga'sen is a minuscule nation that not many people know exist. It is found in the center of the continent, where a magical gate can be found that contains teleporters to other planets, be they inhabitable or otherwise. ** Xrow is renowned for its swordsmanship school. The "X" is pronounced like a "sch" sound. ** Zaruqua is famed for its archery school. Supposedly, archers from this nation have impossibly good aim. * Occylit is a natural continent with five nations. ** Aiharuto ** Bellarai ** Cherisaro ** Karos ** Shisukai was attacked by the Eclumbri, using a chemical weapon. There are few survivors, though the exact count is unknown. There was also a mysterious ring enshrined on the continent, though it was stolen by someone not listed in the Voraoritan keno book. The Flesh Zone can be found in Shisukai. * Quåsorýra is a natural sky continent with three nations. ** Byoroa was the nation that had first named the continents in the old Voraoritan tongue. ** Kamika was the first nation where chemical weapons were invented on Voraorite. The ruler attempted to have chemical weapons banned from the planet, but was unsuccessful despite trying for at least 77 years and 7 weeks. ** Vor'Ite was the first nation to wage war with another nation, in the Newerthian year 123. * Rhudesié was an artificial continent that used to have four nations. ** Abcdea ** Blomeria ** Eclumbria (nation) is the nation that conquered the continent in Newerthian year 1996, renaming the continent itself to Eclumbria (continent). The Eclumbri wage war with the other nations of the world, planning to conquer the world. They use chemical, biological, radiological and nuclear weapons. ** Sanctuisa * Ryn is a natural continent, and also the smallest continent on Voraorite. There are only two nations, and each nation has a single city. There is a large desert in the center of the continent. ** Jeyro ** Rynas * Skaithundar is an artificial sky continent made by a madman. However, said madman fell off of the island laughing madly. There are only two nations, both being mostly pacifistic. However, combined, the two nations form a formidable force capable of fighting even the Eclumbri to a standstill. ** Jirm'ay'ne ** Rivroa * Ukimara is a natural continent that used to have six nations. However, in Newerthian year 2002, five of the six nations were captured by the Eclumbri. ** Diora was captured by the Eclumbri. ** Furiayu was captured by the Eclumbri. ** Helaios was captured by the Eclumbri. ** Luminoa was captured by the Eclumbri. ** Mortrevia was captured by the Eclumbri. ** Oxairjam has not yet been captured. Their mightiest witches and wizards put up a magical barrier that prevents anyone from entering or exiting… though there is a weakness to that, as those who possess anti-magic can just walk through the barrier without being knocked back fifty feet; the Oxairjamese are aware of this, however, and stationed the Corpse Combat Corps around the barrier that will usually make short work of anti-magic intruders. Those who are allowed to enter have been given a spell that allows the caster (and only the caster) teleport into the nation. Oxairjamese people are allowed to become undead, legally - provided they sign a special document that permits it after they pass away. Necromancers who illegally raise corpses are punished with death by life-draining magic, or being burned at the stakes. (Sometimes with steaks.) * Yukronay is a natural sky continent with five nations. They all use shinobi and kunoichi in war, usually equipped with state-of-the-art gear. While the five nations aren't allied with each other, they are allied with Shisukai, and will gladly team up to protect their allies, no matter how reluctantly. ** Aquario is the nation of water. ** Confla is the nation of fire. ** Gaeliun is the nation of wind. Airships were first invented in this nation. ** Quakra is the nation of earth. ** Voltiar is the nation of thunder. * Za'Shi'Ro is a natural continent with four nations. This continent is currently the only one remaining that still uses the Voraoritan tongue as an official language in their nations. ** Aquostruphy has rulers that are always named "Apostrophe". ** Arocha has rulers that are always named "Aaron". ** Tsukishi has rulers that are always named "Tsukiko". ** Yozario has rulers that are always named "Yoshiro" or "Yoshirō". Trivia * Voraorite comes from the words "voracious" and "meteorite". Category:Planets Category:Serenth *Voraorite